


My Grown Up Christmas List

by zebraljb



Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gifts, M/M, wishlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy doesn't tell Harry what he wants for Christmas, but Harry manages to find the things that would make Eggsy happiest of all.Prompt - Wish List
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050998
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	My Grown Up Christmas List

“Aw, bruv, wait.” Eggsy snags Harry by the sleeve of his coat and gently tugs him to a stop. “Will you look at those?” His breath makes little clouds on the glass as he leans in close. 

“I’m trying not to,” Harry says with a frown. “They are absolutely ghastly, darling. So…gaudy.” Harry tries to find the politest word he can as he looks down at the gold and black trainers.

“Yeah, they are, ain’t they?” Eggsy whispers. “I remember when I woulda given my left testicle for those.”

“Well, I do enjoy your testicles exactly where they are, so perhaps regular currency would suffice?” Harry murmurs into Eggsy’s hair.

“Idiot,” Eggsy mutters fondly, wiggling his arse back ever-so-slightly against Harry’s body. “They are sick though.” Eggsy gives the trainers one more admiring glance and moves on.

“Sick indeed.” Harry rolls his eyes. 

“What do you think?” Eggsy frowns as he slowly turns from the mirror. “I look like a fucking penguin, don’t I?” He glances at Andrew. “No offense, mate, your work is aces as always. But I look…”

“You look amazing,” Harry says honestly. “I cannot find the words.” He simply stands and drinks Eggsy in. The tuxedo jacket makes his shoulders look broad and strong, and his chest is firm and toned in the dress shirt. 

“I doubt it,” Eggsy mutters, turning a charming shade of pink. “If this wasn’t for Roxy and that stupid wedding she has to go to.” He smiles at Harry apologetically. “Wish I was going on your arm instead of hers.”

“Well, it is her relative getting married, not mine.” Harry approaches Eggsy as Andrew discreetly slips from the room. Harry gently kisses Eggsy on the forehead. “The two of you will make a beautiful couple. And I am in no way jealous…I know whose bed you will sleep in after the wedding.”

“Damn straight,” Eggsy mutters. He turns back to the window. “Never thought in a million years that I would be caught dead in a tux like this. Stupid kid from the Estates…could barely tie my own shoes. Forget about tying even a basic tie.”

“I’m sure you were never stupid, darling.” Harry kisses behind Eggsy’s ear, Eggsy turns to capture Harry’s lips in his own, and conversation is forgotten.

“Do you really have to go?” Daisy says sorrowfully as she removes her little coat and mittens. Eggsy carefully hangs them up on the hook by the door. “We could play with the tea set you got for my birthday, Uncle Harry. You like tea.”

“I do, and I’m sure you make the most delicious tea in London, dearest,” Harry tells her. “But we told your mother we’d have you home by half-three, and here we are.”

“I hope you feel good about yourself, Mum,” Eggsy says as they enter the tiny living room of Michelle and Daisy’s house. “You are the ONLY person Harry even TRIES to be punctual for.”

“Really, Eggsy,” Harry mumbles. “Good afternoon, Michelle.”

“Hello, Harry.” Michelle’s smile is polite but tired.

“But I want to come home with you!” Daisy pouts. “We never go to your house. We could…we could play family. I could be the baby, and Uncle Harry is the uncle, and Eggsy is the…is the…” She scrunches up her face in confusion. 

Harry notices Eggsy glance at Michelle in something akin to alarm. “No need to think so hard about it, Daisy. You’re home now,” Michelle says quickly. “Feels like you just left, if I’m being honest.”

“Did you have a nice afternoon to yourself, Mum?” Eggsy asks quickly.

“It was busy. Cleaned a bit, did laundry.”

“Uncle Harry is Uncle Harry, but you’re my brother and not my aunt.” Daisy looks from Eggsy to Harry and back again. “What ARE you?”

“I…”

“He is your big brother who loves you more than any big brother loved any little sister ever,” Harry quickly assures her. “Because you are quite lucky. You have a wonderful mother AND a wonderful brother. I never had a brother OR a sister.”

“I could be your sister, too,” Daisy suggests. “I’m really good at being a sister.”

“I’m sure you are, and I would be quite honored to call you my sister,” Harry says before he thinks. Eggsy’s eyes widen and Michelle frowns. “But we will leave you to settle in with your mother.” He smiles at Michelle. “Thank you for allowing us to take Daisy out today.”

“Any time,” Michelle says, getting up and walking them to the door.

“I plan on doing my Christmas shopping after lunch,” Harry announces as he washes the breakfast dishes. “Obviously I will be going out alone.”

“Obviously.” Eggsy grins at him. “What are you getting me?”

“I’m not quite sure…you HAVE been quite naughty this year.”

“Mmm.” Eggsy wraps himself around Harry from behind. “If memory serves, you often encouraged me to be naughty.”

“Your memory is failing.” But Harry smiles as a strong hand presses over his heart. “I am the definition of well-behaved.”

Eggsy snorts. “Guess your dick sliding into my arse last night was an accident, then.”

“Hardly. I planned that very carefully.”

“Behave yourself on your shopping trip, old man.” Eggsy bites Harry’s shoulder and then pulls away. “I’ll be working away here like Cinderella.”

“A little domestic toil will do you good.” Harry turns around and kisses Eggsy’s nose. “But if you are very good and do your chores, I might bring you home a treat.”

“You’re all the treat I need, Harry Hart.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to give him a kiss.

“HARRY.” Eggsy stares at the tree in horror. “What the fuck is this?”

“It appears to be a Christmas tree. Apparently Father Christmas decided to forgive all your naughtiness.” Harry pours tea and hands Eggsy a cup. “Come sit and open your gifts.”

“But Harry…there’s like…a mountain.” Eggsy barely takes the cup. “How long have you been up?”

“Long enough to make tea. Happy Christmas, darling boy.”

“Happy Christmas, Harry.” Eggsy turns up his face for a kiss and goes back to staring at the gifts under the tree.

“It is hardly a mountain, darling. A few odds and ends.”

“Harry, that ain’t no fucking odds and ends.” Eggsy frowns. “I didn’t get you that much. I never know what to get you.”

“Any gift you’ve ever given me I have absolutely loved,” Harry says sincerely. Eggsy pays close attention and also has good taste. “These are, as I said, simply little things that I thought might make you smile. Your real wish list is here.” Harry pats his dressing gown pocket.

“Harry, I didn’t give you a wish list.”

“Oh, but you did.” Harry motions to the tree. “Now start opening your gifts or I shall give them to another little boy.”

“Really, Harry.” But Eggsy blushes, as he always does when Harry occasionally plays up their age difference.

Twenty minutes later the gifts are opened, the paper is gathered, and Eggsy is seated on Harry’s lap wearing his new green dressing gown. “I love this color on you.” Harry straightens the lapels of the gown. “It brings out your eyes.”

“I like this color on YOU.” Eggsy arranges the blue cashmere scarf around Harry’s neck. “Makes you look like a supermodel.”

“Hardly.” Harry snorts. “Now then…your real list. Please sit next to me.”

“I like your lap,” Eggsy pouts, but he slides to the side and arranges himself on the sofa. “I really don’t remember making a list.”

“You didn’t, exactly.” Harry hands over a receipt.

“What’s this?” Eggsy reads the amount. “Five hundred…Harry, you bought trainers? You don’t even LIKE trainers!”

“I bought trainers and donated them to the charity shop near your old flat,” Harry tells him. “No one should ever want to give up their left testicle for a pair of shoes.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, giggling a bit.

“And wish number two.” Harry hands over another document. Eggsy scans it and looks up in confusion. “You said you had no clue how to tie a tie when you came to Kingsman. I spoke to Andrew, and he agreed that we could set up something that would reach out to young men in the Estates…men who might go out on a job interview if they had nice clothing or knew how to write up a CV. Nothing judgmental, not looking down at them in any way, but simply giving a helping hand.”

“I woulda loved that,” Eggsy whispered. “If someone coulda showed me how to act on an interview, or given me a nice pair of trousers and a shirt.”

“Exactly.”

“Harry, I didn’t ask for these things.”

“Not in so many words.” Harry looks at him hesitantly. “I thought…I wanted to shop for you, give you things to open, but I wanted to show you that I hear you, that I pay attention to what you say as well as what you DON’T say.”

“Harry.” Eggsy kisses him so hard Harry almost falls over. “You are incredible, do you know that?”

“I’m not finished.” Harry fishes another piece of paper from his pocket. “From Merlin.”

“From Merlin?” Eggsy’s eyebrows go up as he reads the letter. “So…basically this is saying…”

“It is guaranteeing us one weekend every month – unless the world falls apart – where Arthur and Galahad have the same time off, so we can bring Daisy here for the weekend.”

“Daisy? Here for a whole weekend?” Eggsy stares at Harry in shock. “But your antiques and your…”

“There is NO reason why she shouldn’t stay here for the weekend,” Harry says. “My things are only that…things. I would love to have her around more, and I think your mother deserves more than a few hours to herself.”

“Harry…this is the best gift ever!” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms.

“I do hope to change your mind about that.” Harry slides his hand into his pocket and pulls something out in trembling fingers. He carefully opens the velvet box, turns it, and holds it out to Eggsy. “I would like, very much, if you would agree to marry me.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Eggsy stares at the box as if it contains a bomb. “Harry, shut up right the fuck now.” He slides off the sofa and actually kneels on the floor in front of Harry.

“I do believe I should be the person on one knee,” Harry teases.

“You mean it.” Eggsy gapes up at him. “You just asked me to marry you.”

“I did.”

“You want to marry ME.”

“I do. Daisy was right…she would make a lovely sister and you would make a lovely husband. The best husband I could ever dream of.” Harry swallows hard. “This is the one thing on MY Christmas list.”

“Harry.” Eggsy’s bottom lip trembles. “I love you so much. Christ, I love you.” He surges up into Harry’s arms.

Harry manages to catch him but they still tumble to the side. “Is…is this a yes?”

“Wot? Oh. Yes. Of course it is a yes. It is every yes ever.” Eggsy plants kisses everywhere he can reach. “I love you. Yes, I’ll marry you. Oh fuck, you’ll be mine forever. Yes yes yes.”

“Yes yes yes,” Harry repeats, grinning against Eggsy’s lips.


End file.
